


Red

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [22]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: They're both breathless when Karma pulls away, and rises to his knees.





	

Maehara is unable to see Karma’s face with their position, but he can see that his ears glows red, and that his neck is gaining the same shade. On a sudden impulse, Maehara pushes himself up and sits. Karma lets out a startled sound when Maehara wraps his arms around him, and turns his face away when Maehara puts his chin on the other boys shoulder.

They're both breathless when Karma pulls away, and rises to his knees.

He pulls up the back of his shirt with one hand, and pulls one of his ass cheeks aside. Maehara's face goes red at Karmas actions, and even redder when he sees cum slowly trickling out of his ass hole. "Look, Maehara. You pumped out a loooot inside of me," Karma says, slipping a finger through the cum. "It's just not stopping." He tips his head forward and looks at Maehara through his eyelashes. "If I were a girl, I might get pregnant."

But Maehara sees through him, realizes that Karma is trying to hide his embarrassment with teasing smirks. He can't though, because Maehara is not about to forget the incredible expressions that flashed over Karma’s face while they had sex. “I think I prefer that you’re not a girl though.”

Karma looks at him dubiously, still as red in the face as his hair is. “Everyone know you like girls.” Maehara grins, and he pulls the other boy back into his lap, turning him around with hands on his hips, so he can kiss him as deeply as possible, and he pushes him down on the bed so his back presses into the mattress and messed-up sheets. “Yeah but Karma is Karma, right? It doesn’t matter that you’re a boy. I like you as you are.”

Maehara had not thought that Karma’s face could go any redder, but he was proven wrong.


End file.
